utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Amatsuki
Lưu ý: Bản hát lại này được liên kết đến kênh Youtube của chính utaite này, vì anh cấm không được chia sẻ bất kỳ video nào ra ngoài các trang trực thuộc Nico Nico Douga và kênh Youtube của anh. Amatsuki (天月) là một utaite có giọng hát shota đáng yêu. Anh thích hát lại các ca khúc một cách thoải mái, hoàn toàn không bận tâm việc mình có sai nốt hay không. Anh cũng được chú ý nhiều nhờ chất giọng "trẻ con" của mình. Dù đã 26 tuổi nhưng ngoại hình của anh lại không khác gì một cậu thiếu niên, dĩ nhiên cả tính cách cũng từa tựa vậy, điều này được thấy nhiều qua các tweet và blog của Amatsuki. Amatsuki là bạn thân của Hashiyan, Shamuon, Kony và Yuuto. Anh thường tổ chức những buổi phát sóng trực tiếp với Kony, như khi anh tiến hành một live để tiết lộ về album kết hợp Colorful Mic. Anh rất thân với Hashiyan, hai người thường đến nhà nhau chơi và đi du lịch cùng nhau. Bộ ba gồm anh, Kony và Shamuyon còn được gọi bằng cái tên "Shamukonytsuki". Amatsuki còn chuyển đổi video cho các utaite khác. Anh đã lên tiếng rằng anh không muốn các video của mình được tái bản rồi đăng lên những trang chia sẻ khác (điển hình là Youtube), và anh cũng không thích những bức hình, từ Twitter hay một tạp chí nào đó, và những bản vẽ của anh được in lại. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Phát hành vào ngày 2 tháng 5, 2012) # Laugh Life (Phát hành vào ngày 19 tháng 5, 2012) # (Last Note.'s album) (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (PolyphonicBranch album) (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl Utattemita" wo Kiitemita (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # Nico Nico Wonderland (Phát hành vào ngày 17 tháng 4, 2013) # PANDORA VOXX REBOOT (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại feat. Amatsuki và Ameiro (Nội bộ) # "Limit Friends" (2010.02.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Amatsuki, Rimokon và Ameiro (2010.04.25) # "1/6" (2010.04.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -phiên bản Nam- (2010.06.07) # "Adolescence" (Parody of Cendrillon) feat. Amatsuki và Komatsuna (2010.08.06) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.28) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (kết hợp) (2011.01.16) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Anh Yêu Em, Anh Cần Em" (2011.02.02) # "Todoke" (2011.02.25) # "sắc cam" (2011.03.28) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Child Life) (2011.04.07) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Amatsuki và show you (2011.04.28) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Lễ hội thờ thần Ngũ Cốc) feat. Amatsuki và Shamuon (2011.04.29) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" feat. Amatsuki và Kony (2011.06.15) # "U sầu" feat. Amatsuki và Hashiyan (2011.06.24) # "Cầu vồng" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.30) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.27) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.03) # "1925" -cải biên của Hami- (2011.08.15) # "Chú gấu bông Tokyo" (2011.09.02) # "Grid's Heart" (2011.09.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Kony, Shamuon, Rib và maro. (2011.09.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.19) # "Panda Hero" feat. Amatsuki và Shamuon (2011.10.29) # "Senbonzakura" (Nghìn gốc anh đào) -Phiên bản piano.- (2011.10.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.10) # "BadBye" (2011.12.14) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2011.12.20) # "Mr. Music" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Chomaiyo và Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.22) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" ((Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl)) (2012.01.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki và Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2012.02.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Amatsuki và Itou Kashitarou (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Amatsuki và ShounenT (2012.02.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Amatsuki và Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Amatsuki và MidoriInu. (2012.04.04) # "Cherry Hunt" (2012.04.06) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.17) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.25) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" feat. Amatsuki và Rumdarjun (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.05.21) # "Monocrossroad" feat. Amatsuki và MidoriInu. (2012.05.31) # "334-Nin no teki" (2012.06.01) # "Hoshi Ai" feat. Amatsuki và Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Arrange ver.- (2012.06.30) # "Joudou Classic" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Amatsuki và Shamuon (2012.07.16) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki và Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.04) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Children Record" feat. Amatsuki và Mafumafu (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Mafumafu và Kony (2012.08.22) # "Uzuki no Uso" (Lies of April) (2012.09.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -Another Story-) -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.14) # "MUGIC" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo và Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.09.28) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.10.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.12) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (To You, Who Tries the Hardest in the World) (2012.10.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Amatsuki và Itou Kashitarou (2012.10.24) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.19)} # "Abstract Nonsense" -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemongatari ED) (2012.11.28) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2012.12.18) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (Healthy Life) (2012.12.24) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Amatsuki và MidoriInu. (2012.12.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Amatsuki và Mafumafu (2013.01.26) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2013.01.29) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.02.13) # "Heartful Edge" (2013.02.15) (chỉ có trên Youtube) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Records) -Arrange ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.20) # "Neko ni Orenji" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.03.28) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Amatsuki, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu và clear (2013.04.13) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2013.04.23) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Kujira no Machi" (Whale City) (2013.05.07) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2013.05.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Amatsuki, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Kony và un:c (2013.06.21) # "Yume Chizu" -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2013.06.30) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Amatsuki và Itou Kashitarou (2013.07.13) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2013.07.23) # "Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Toushika Records" -Bản cải biên- - Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 3, 2013. ** Nhạc nền cho anime Anime DON!. Danh sách đĩa hát Về album của Circle of Friends, mời xem tại đây. |track1lyricist = 164 |track1composer = 164 |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Japanese Ninja No.1 |track2info = (Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony) |track2lyricist = DeadballP |track2composer = DeadballP |track2arranger = |track3title = Noisy Lover Soul |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Last Note. |track5title = Anti-Kankodori Keikaku |track5lyricist = NishizawasanP |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = Sweet Sugar Stick |track6lyricist = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6composer = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6arranger = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track7title = Checkmate |track7info = (Amatsuki, Rumdarjun) |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = YuchaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Setsuna Trip |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Last Note. |track8arranger = |track9title = Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama |track9lyricist = Tinkle-POP |track9composer = Tinkle-POP |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10info = (Amatsuki, Hashiyan) |track10lyricist = YuchaP |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Happy Synthesizer |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Easy Pop |track11arranger = |track12title = Nakimushi Ensemble |track12lyricist = NishizawasanP |track12composer = NishizawasanP |track12arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Oto |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HeavenzP |track3arranger = |track4title = Gakkyuu Resistance |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Maigo no Boku ni |track5info = (I've been lost) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = |track6title = Irony |track6info = -Acoustic arrange- |track6lyricist = scop |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shooting Star |track7info = |track7lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track7composer = LeftyMonsterP |track7arranger = |track8title = You |track8info = |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Soushoku LOVER |track1info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Amatsuki) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = |track2title = HOME |track2info = (Itou Kashitarou) |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = |track3title = Star Rabbit |track3info = (Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou) |track3lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = |track4title = Soushoku LOVER |track4info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = |track5title = HOME |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = |track6title = Star Rabbit |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Amatsuki 1.png|Amatsuki trong bản hát lại "Tsumi to Batsu" Minh họa bởi Komine (こみね) Amatsuki 2.png|Amatsuki trong bản hát lại "1925" Minh họa bởi Manabu (愛舞) Amatsuki 3.jpg|Amatsuki trong bản hát lại "PONPONPON Minh họa bởi Ram (ラム) Amatsuki 4.png|Amatsuki trong bản hát lại "Tsukema Tsukeru" Minh họa bởi Ram (ラム) Amatsuki 5.PNG|Amatsuki (trái) và MidoriInu (phải) trong bản hát lại "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" Minh họa bởi Nagi (なぎ) Amatsuki 6.png|Amatsuki (trên) và Shamuon (dưới) trong bản hát lại "Miketsu no Matsuri" Minh họa bởi Shii (雫) Amatsuki 7.jpg|Amatsuki trên Twitter Amatsuki 8.jpg|Amatsuki trên hình nền Youtube Amatsuki 9.jpg|Amatsuki trên hình nền Twitter Thông tin thêm * Anh thường ngủ từ 4 đến 6 tiếng một ngày. * Anh thích chim cánh cụt, mèo, gấu trúc và Elmo. * Nhóm máu của anh là A. * Anh sinh ra và lớn lên tại Tokyo. * Anh cao 176 cm (khoảng 5' 9½") và nặng 62 kg (chừng 136 Ibs), nhưng anh muốn cao tới 180 cm nếu có thể. * Amatsuki từng nói anh xem Shamuon như em trai của mình và cậu ta nên tự tin hơn vào chính mình. * Món ăn ưa thích của anh là bánh pudding, dưa hấu và Yakiniku. * Anh thích Yui Hirasawa (Nhân vật trong anime K-ON!). * Nhiều fan thấy rằng chất giọng của anh khá giống với diễn viên lồng tiếng Shimono Hiro. * Hiện tại anh đang là sinh viên đại học. * Anh thích series game Kingdom Hearts, PoPoLoCrois Monogatari và Danga Ronpa. * Sở thích của anh là trượt tuyết, xem phim và đọc manga. * Anh sở hữu một chiếc iPhone. * Anh thường tự so sánh mình với chó hoặc mèo. * Anh luôn cảm thấy hạnh phúc nhất mỗi khi được hát hay ăn đồ ăn ngon. * Anh tâm sự rằng lúc nhỏ anh muốn trở thành "Kamen Rider". * Anh nghĩ kiếp trước anh là một viên đá cuội. * Anh thích gam màu pastel. * Một trong số nhưng thứ anh muốn nhất là phòng cách âm. * Anh muốn đi du lịch đến Hokkaido, Đài Loan và Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ. * Nếu được sinh ra lần nữa, anh vẫn muốn mình là con trai. * Vào những ngày nghỉ, anh giết thời gian bằng cách ngủ, chơi game và hát. * Một trong những thứ anh cho là cần thiết với anh là chiếc iPod. * VOCALOID anh thích nhất là Megpoid GUMI. * Anh thuận tay trái. * Anh bị viêm mũi dị ứng. * Anh có nuôi một con mèo mướp tên Rin-chan và một con chó chihuahua tên Rua . * Các hãng thời trang anh thích là FRAPBOIS, KINGLY MASK và SPINNS. * Linh vật chính thức của anh là một chú mèo mặc áo cừu tên là Masamune, xuất hiện trong album Kimi wo Omofu Tsuki. Anh thậm chí còn lập cả Twitter cho riêng nó. * Anh bị dị ứng với kiều mạch. Liên kết ngoài * Mixi * Mixi Community * Blog * Twitter * TmBox * Trang chủ chính thức * Plurk Ngoài lề # Blog Date of Birth # Phản hồi của Amatsuki trên một Tweet # Từ điển Pixiv mở đầu về Amatsuki # Lý lịch của Amatsuki trên trang chủ của anh ấy Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS Thể_loại:Circle of Friends Thể_loại:Teito Hanayoi